Saving Harry Potter's ass? (DISCONTINUED)
by claudia.mav
Summary: The giant war was finally over, the seven were in peace and they could finally have a break from saving the world and fighting monsters. Until a strange friend of Chiron asks for help. Nico, Percy and Jason will go to Hogwarts to protect the boy who lived. A.N -I'm sorry for my bad english, it's not my mother language, sorry A.N 2 - I know the idea it's pretty old, but try it pls!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Percy's POV

Camp Half-Blood had never been more peacefull. The Giant War had ended three weeks ago, and the demigods could not be happier. You could say it was strange for them to be out of danger, and not be concerned about the gods asking them favors. All the pieces were falling into place.

Well, it _was_. That afternoon, Percy was in his cabin with his girlfriend, Annabeth. Having gone through hell itself, their relationship had become stronger. They were not talking about anything, just were side by side, talking without words, saying they never separated.

"Percy" Annabeth called.

"Yeah?"

"Remember that talk we had when we arrived Camp? About going to New Rome?" She asked.

"Why do you ask?" Percy said, he was clearly confused.

"I mean, it sounds wonderfull, but… Do you really want to leave Camp Half-Blood?" She explained herself. "This is our home, we met in this place, and I know that you want me to forget everything, but I don't thing we should leave."

"Wise Girl, you know why I asked you that. I just want you to be happy, I want us to be happy, together. Wherever you wanna go, I'll be by your side. If it's New Rome, if it's Camp, even China" He laughed. "All I want is to be with you, make a few babies and then give my mother a heart attack when we tell her."

"You're such a jerk!" She said, hugging him.

"But I'm your jerk, and you love me" Said Percy.

"You're right."

"And I love you too, of course." He said, getting closer to her face.

And they kissed slowly, it didn't need to be aggressive, they just loved each other and they like to show it.

Obviously they had to be interrupted by someone. They heard how the door was getting knocked. "Hey, Percy. Can I come in?" Asked a very familiar voice, a male voice.

"Come in, Nico." Percy answered

The boy opened the door slowly, in case Aphrodite's favorite couple were…you know, in a compromised situation.

When Nico saw that they were just laying down next to each other, he look relieved.

"Oh, thank you Gods." He said. "I though I caught you naked!" He joked.

Percy just laughed, while Annabeth was blushing furiously. "What do you want, Death Breath?" Percy asked.

After Nico told him about his crush on him, they were closer. Percy finally understood everything, why Nico was so cold with him, why he 'hated' the son of Poseidon. But right after he said it, he made himself clear; Percy wasn't _his type._ Clearly, his type was some blondie, cute and funny guy. Ironicly, they had the same type. _(About the blonde and cute, not the guy.)_

Nico seemed worried, like he knew what he was going to annoy the shit out of the couple.

"Mm, Chiron wants to see you in the Big House, he says it's important" Nico tried not to look at the faces they were about to do.

"WHAT? Oh my gods, I swear it on the river Styx , if it's another quest I will punch Chiron in his stupid b-" Annabeth stopped talking. Percy's hand was covering her mouth.

"We'll be there in a minute, Nico." Percy said while controling his girlfriend.

In the moment Nico got himself out of the Poseidon cabin, Annabeth was free of Percy's hand.

"Percy, what the Hades was that?" She asked.

"Annie, I love you. And I know it's weird that Chiron called us. But I need to go, and we don't even know if it's a quest. It will be alright." Percy calmed Annabeth.

"Well, f it was a quest I wouldn't be able to stop you."

"You're right"

"Ugh, you and your stupid fatal flaw" She said. "Okay, go. But I need you to promise me something…"

"Anything" Said Percy smiling at her.

"Promise me that you'll be ok" She continued before Percy could talk. "Don't say anything, we both know that is obviously a quest, Chiron would not call you if it wasn't."

Percy looks at her eyes, those beautiful grey eyes that drive him crazy. They were almost tearing up. He put his hands on her cheeks. "I can't promise you that, Wise girl. But I will do everything in my power to come back to you."

"As long we're together." Annabeth murmured, remembering the day they fell into Tartarus.

"I have to go." He said. "I'll tell you everything when I get back." He kissed her one more time before getting up the bed and walked out of the Cabin 3.

Nico was waiting outside, waiting for him. If he heard something, he didn't say it, and Percy thanked him internally for it.

In the moment Chiron saw Nico was back with Percy by his side, he looked pleased. Percy saw Jason sitting in the corner, apparently waiting for them. And he did not look happy.

"Nico, you're finally here! Percy, long times no see." It was kind of obvious that Chiron was trying to make things easier. It wasn't working.

"What's the quest, Chiron?" Jason asked coldly, he wasn't in the mood for tolerating this kind of things.

Chiron sighed. He didn't want to send them away, he understood better than anyone what they were feeling, but the decision wasn't in his hands. This was a life or death situation. "Boys, this is out of my power, the gods have command it, and it shall be done." He tried to explain.

"We know we don't have another option but going, so just say it. But don't expect us to be happy about it" Percy said. He hated to be this rude to Chiron, but.. C'mon, the giant war ad ended 3 weeks ago; all of them were expecting to have a peaceful time with their friends and family. In Percy's case, he stayed with her mother for a week. Since then he called her every day.

"First of all, you need to have your minds wide open. Okay?" The three boys nodded. "Good. Many, many years ago, the goddess Hecate blessed a couple of mortals, which gave them incredible powers. She blessed them to create a new world, a magic world where her powers will be used with the right intentions. And it did, until a evil wizard called Tom Riddle decided to find wizards with his thoughts, he called them Death Eaters" All three of them tried not to laugh. C'mon, who would eat Thanatos? He was pretty hot, but not that much " this people were purebloods, which mean having both parents with abilities in magic, should rule the world, and the wizards with muggle parents-" He was interrupted by Jason.

"Wait. What the Hades is a muggle? It sounds like that stupid nickname Leo has for himself." He raised his hand, and Nico high fived him.

"That's how they called mortals in their world." Chiron explained. "Anyway, he started calling himself Voldemort, and all he wanted was to kill all the muggleborns he could find. One day, he tried to kill a one year old, and he couldn't do it."

"What, he felt guilty or something?"

"No. He kill his parents, and when he tried to kill the boy, the spell he used went back to him, and he got killed by his own hand."

"I really want to know everything, but this story is way too long. Can you resume it for me?" Percy yawned.

Chiron seemed both annoyed and amused. "The thing is that Voldemort is back and he wants to end the job, he wants to killed the boy that ended with his life"

"What's his name?" Nico asked

"Harry Potter"

"And what we have to do in there is…?"

"Harry is about to start his 5th year in a school of magic called Hogwarts-"

This time they could not help it. They started laughing until tears were coming out of their eyes.

"Dude, what the heck is wrong with wizards? They pick such weird names for their stuff" Percy said trying to stop laughing.

Even Chiron could not help but laugh too. "What you have to do on this quest is; going to Hogwarts pretending to be exchanged students from New York, and protect Harry in this year."

"But, we are older than him, what are we going to do if we aren't with him in the classes?" Jason asked.

"Don't worry about that, you'll say that the educational system in your school is slower, so you'll be in 5th grade."

The big three looked each other, they knew it was a dangerous task, but they had no other choice. If they didn't go on the quest, a lot of people will die. And obviously, Percy won't let that happen.

"We'll do it." Jason said.

"Great" Chiron said. "Go pack your bags, you'll be shadow travelling with Nico in an hour."

"But I don't know where to go! If I don't' have the direction clear, we could end up anywhere!" Nico yelled.

"Oh, just think about going to No.12 Grimmauld Place. You'll meet some aurors, and you'll tell them your story, every part of it. Then you'll shadow travell to a place called The Burrow, and you will be staying there with Harry until the classes begin. And you don't have to worry about the magic; Lady Hecate has already blessed you with her magic and the knowledge of all the existing spells, shops, history and famous names in their world."

"What about the wands? I want a wand! Tell me they use wands please." Percy asked with emotion, if he had a wand during the task everything will be much cooler.

"You'll buy it in Diagon Ally." Percy realized that he knew what that was, and by the looks on Jason and Nico, they knew too.

"Ok, I'll go say goodbye to Annie." Percy said with a sad tone. He didn't want to leave her.

Jason's POV

He wasn't happy about the new task. The reason why he decided to stay in Camp Half-Blood was because he wanted to spend time with Piper, his girlfriend. And of course it was like his new home, and Jason wanted to enjoy it. But now head to leave again, at least it was for a good reason; saving people (hunting things, the family business. Ok, I'm sorry but I love Supernatural. Keep reading).

He was hoping that the wizards would be friendly to him and his friends; after all, he was going to put his life at risk for them.

Piper was helping him with his bag. She looked sad, but she knew it was an important quest so she had to support Jason.

"I'll miss you, you know" Piper said to him when they had finished with Jason's bag.

"I'll miss you too." He said back to her. "I love you"

"And I love you" She said before kissing him.

"I'll bring you a present, and then we will have the best date ever!" He tried to make her laugh, and it worked. Piper started giggling.

"Okay, Sparky. Just go, and don't forget to IM when you get to London!" She said waving at him while he walked to the tree that once was her sister, Thalia.

Nico's POV

I was almost end up packing when I heard a knock on the door, it was Will. I didn't know why, but every time he gets close to him, his heart races and her hands are sweating. Well, maybe he knew why, but he didn't want to admit it.

"Hey, you. Why are you packing?" Oh no. If Nico told him about the task he would be pissed; he is not supposed to shadow travel. He was strong enough, but Will was his 'nurse' so he had to listen to him.

"Oh I'm going to the underworld… My father needs help with the dead again. There's a guy that is hiding from him down there, so he called me." He lied, even though he didn't want to, but he had to go to the quest, and if he had to lie to Will, he would do it.

Besides, it wasn't completely a lie. When he heard the name of tom riddle he knew who he was. His father always got angry when his ghost said something about him; 'Always cheating death, that poor bastard is so going to pay'. It was the routine, he said things like that every day he remembered that dickface.

"Oh, that sucks. Well I hope you get there safe, and remember…NO SHADOW TRAVELING!" Will said with his angry voice.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks to you I'll have to take a bus. Hope you're happy."

"I am" Will smile, showing his white and perfect teeth.

Then there was a silence, Will was walking towards him, getting his face closer to Nico's. Immediately he started blushing, he knew where this was going, and he was freaking out.

Then he did something that he will regret.

"So… I got to go. Bye, Will" He said, and he walked away. Leaving a blonde boy with a disappointed look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTHER 2

Harry's POV

The Burrow was a lovely place, full of love and kindness. Harry loved spending time with the Weasleys; they make him feel like home. And maybe it wasn't the best house in the world but it was ten million times better than staying with the Dursleys.

After the incident with the dementors, Dumbledore didn't talk to him. Apparently, he was mad at Harry, but he didn't know why; he saved his bully cousin from getting his soul stolen by a creepy magic thing, technically the Dursleys owe him.

His thoughts were interrupted by his dear friend, Hermione. She was staying with the Weasleys too.

"Harry, look at this!" She said, showing him and edition of The Prophet. Harry just took it and threw it in the garbage.

"I know what it says, Mione. A few editions arrived at Privet Drive, it says the same in every one of them" Harry sighed. "I'm a liar, I killed Cedric. Voldemort is not back. They don't believe me, and you don't have to remind me of it." He said coldly.

Hermione looked hurt, though she understood why Harry was so angry.

Fortunately, Harry saw his mistake. "Sorry Hermione. I'm just tired of everything." Harry apologized.

"It's okay, Harry. I get it, _we_ get it." Hermione said.

Harry loved his friends; they were really supporting him on this. Ron and Hermione had been his friends since their first year, and yeah, they had their fights, but they will always be the Golden Trio _(Harry still didn't get why Malfoy called them like that, but he really like it)_

Suddenly, some red heads came into the room; it was the twins and his best mate, Ron.

"What's wrong, Harry? You seem a little off"

"No shit, Sherlock" Harry answered with a little bit of sarcasm in his voice, but he was smiling. He already made Hermione feel bad, he didn't want to be a bitch to Ron. **(I KNOW HARRY DOESN'T SWEAR LIKE THAT, BUT C'MON, IT MAKES HIM LOOK HOT AF. KEEP READING.)**

"Ouch." Fred said. If it _was_ him, Harry thought.

"Watson is not happy today." No, _that_ was Fred. He was more of a leader than George.

"But, today is your lucky day, Potter" Said George.

"We have some news for you." Fred continued.

"The Order is talking about it in their reunion down stairs." George finished.

"Wait. Mum said that you couldn't enter into the order yet!"

"Ronald. It's called spying, idiot" Said George making fun of his little brother.

"Could you tell us, please?" Hermione asked, she didn't like not knowing something, and with the Order keeping secrets from us, it was making Hermione angry.

"Sirius said he speak to McGonagall," Harry was listening to every word. "She said that some friend of her wanted to send some powerful wizards to Hogwarts" Said Fred.

"They're some type of exchange students," Continued George.

"Where are they from?" Hermione asked.

"Obviously Durmstrang, who could be more powerful than the students in there" Said Ron proudly. At the end of last year he had a fight with Viktor Krum, but he asked for his autograph anyway.

"You're wrong, Ronald. As usual" George said.

"They are from America. New York" Continued Fred.

"And get this. They don't know a lot about Voldemort because he didn't have a lot of fame in those domains, but they have fought many people of the clan of you-know-who" His twin brother finished the phrase for him.

"Are you joking?" Harry asked

"No, I'm Sirius." They heard a voice answering Harry's question. The teenagers screamed a little due to the surprise. The twins disappeared with a _CRACK._

"I'm guessing you already know about the kids that are staying with us." Sirius said.

"They will be staying here? They didn't tell us that"

"Well they are, Mrs. Weasley offered and I accepted, after all, it is my house"

"But they could be Death Eaters!" Hermione asked mortified.

"Did you hear what my brothers said? There aren't Death Eaters in America" Ron answered to her.

"No, they said that Voldemort didn't have a lot of influence in America. It means it could have a few of them"

"Harry, listen to me." Sirius said. "These wizards are very powerful; they could help us with Voldemort. They know things we only see in books"

"I just don't get why…" Harry said

"What I'm saying is you can trust them." His godfather seems pretty sure, but he couldn't help but being curious about this wizards. "They are good people, and they had been through a lot."

"How old are they? How many of them are coming? Is there any girl in the group?" Hermione shoot questions as in her life depend on it.

"I don't know everything about them, Hermione"

"Then how do you know they are worth of our trust?" Ron asked furiously.

"If you let me finish, you'll know." Sirius said looking straight at Ron's eyes.

Ron stayed quiet. He really liked Sirius, but he was still a little afraid of him.

"I don't know how old they are, but they are not older than your brothers, Ron." Harry's godfather answered with the truth…Kind of. "I think just three males are coming here. No girls… Sorry, boys" Sirius smiled at us.

"What's the name of their school?" Harry finally asked

"I don't know, Harry" He said. "Do you want to ask anything else? Severus is starting to annoy me, every time I go out of the room he starts saying something about my escaped from Azkaban."

"He's a jerk, Sirius." Hermione laughed.

"Ok, I have to leave. Molly will be pissed if she finds out I'm here telling you all this."

"Wait! When are they coming?" Hermione asked curious.

"Two hours." He said. "Why?"

"Nothing, just wanted to know."

 ***Line break***

Sirius leaved about half an hour ago. Harry, Ron and Hermione were discussing about the new information they got from Harry's godfather.

"They are definitely Death Eaters." Hermione said. She seemed so sure about it, but she didn't even know them yet.

"How can you be so sure? Maybe they are just students who can help us killed Voldemort once of all" Harry said.

"Think about it, Harry. You-know-who is back, no one believes you and suddenly some boys are coming to our school. It's kind of obvious that they want to spy on us, to know our next move against him!"

"Well I think you're being paranoiac, Herms" Ron said. "For the first time, there is someone who wants to help Harry beside us, and all you do is thinking badly about them without knowing them at all."

"Hermione, it is weird to say. But I think Ron is right, I have my doubts too, but we have to meet them first, and then we can have our opinions based on true facts. That is what you usually do. Am I right?"

Hermione stayed quiet for a moment, then she said; "You're right, I'm sorry. Is just that… with Cedric's death and you-know-who back. I don't know who is a good person and who is not. I'm afraid, guys."

"Let's just not worry about it, okay? Instead of being here thinking bullshit, we could be flying outside! Look, the sky is in a good mood today." Ron said, trying to cheer up everyone.

"He's right. Let's go play Quidditch!" Harry said.

"Ron and I will go outside. Go find Ginny and the twins!" Hermione said, suddenly getting her happiness back.

 ***LINE BREAK***

Harry had already forgotten about the fight from before, he just wanted to have fun with his friends. Yeah, his scar hurt a little bit sometimes, but he was not going to make a big deal about it, he didn't wanted to tell his friends; Hermione would say 'You have to tell Dumbledore' as always and Ron will simply think about how he hates Voldemort.

While they were playing, he heard Fred and George mocking about Ginny dating some Hufflepuff, something felt weird in Harry's chest when he heard it. It's _just my protective side, she's Ron's sister. I'm looking out for her._ He thought.

As he keep thinking about that, he realized that he always wanted to have a sibling, be it a girl or a boy, he wanted to have someone to talk to. Ron was like his brother, he's family, but he wanted someone with the same blood as him.

When the match was over, he heard Mrs. Weasley calling them "Ron, come inside! The exchange students have arrived." As they walked inside the burrow they hear some unknown voices talking with Tonks, Professor Lupin and Kingsley.

Once they were en the living, Harry saw three teenagers. They could not be older than the twins, so Sirius told them the truth. But there was one of the boys that give him the shivers, he was dark, kind of pale, and he had a sad look. Well, they all seem sad, but Harry couldn't figure it out why.

First thing he saw was a blonde boy with electric blue eyes, he seemed a very serious person, like he would do everything to protect his group of friends, like the leader of a legion will do. He looked toward his friends, and he could not help but notice that Hermione couldn't stop looking at the Blondie.

Next to him was a pale boy, black hair, black eyes. Now that he thinks about it, he looked like a Death Eater, with all that darkness around him, like all the shadows in the room wanted to be on top of him. _'Don't judge them, they are here to help. Calm down, Harry'_

Then he put his eyes in the boy with the green eyes; he looked exactly like him, except for the hair, and he was more muscular and tanned, like he made surf or something, but his eyes were the weirdest thing, they were green, but not only green, like sea kind of green, his eyes were like two doors that showed what was inside him, like he had been through hell and back.

The tanned boy got close to him and extended his hand. He wanted to shake Harry's hand.

"Nice to meet you guys." He said.

Harry doubt it for a second, but he took his hand **(YOU COULDN'T DO THAT WITH MALFOY IN THE FIRST BOOK, LITTLE SHIT)**

"You too, I'm Harry Potter." He thought they would do something, like open their eyes in surprise or something, but they stayed quiet like they were before. The pale and the blonde shook his hand too.

Harry tried to dissimulate his surprise and continued taking. "These here are my friends."

"This here is Ron, Ginny, Fred and George Weasley. And she is Hermione Granger." They all said hi to each other.

"I'm Nico Di Angelo." The pale boy said.

"I'm Jason, Jason Grace." He said in a low voice, Hermione could not help but blush.

"And I'm Percy Jackson." He said finally. "We are here to help"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Percy's POV

Saying goodbye to Annabeth wasn't the best thing in the world. They cry, they yell, they kiss, and they hug. In that kind of moments there was not a happy ending. Once the horrible scene was over, Percy went to meet the others in Thalia's tree.

In the distance, he could see Jason, Nico and Chiron speaking to each other, probably sharing some little details about the quest. He started to run a little bit so he could hear the important stuff.

"…so just the adults know about your true identity. Remember, you must hide it from the trio and their friends..." And that was the only thing he needed to know.

"So, what's the name, again?"

"Harry Potter." Okay, at least his name wasn't that weird.

"Remember, No.12 Grimmauld Place." Chiron said. "Please be careful"

Jason and Percy took Nico's hands and they disappeared in the dark.

*LINE BREAK*

Percy hates shadow traveling, it felt like being vaporized, and then _PUFF_ and you were turn into shadows to be put back together with human glue. Yeah, he definitely didn't like it.

He opened his eyes and saw something, but it wasn't Grimmauld Place. He saw a movie theater, with an old movie coming up, he tried to read the title, but his dyslexia wasn't cooperating.

"Nico, this is not Grimmauld Place" Jason said, kind of scared.

"No shit, Sherlock." Percy said mocking of him.

"Shut up, Watson." Jason defended.

"Hey guys, SHUT UP" Nico said, he seemed concerned.

"Why are we here, Nico?" Percy asked.

"I don't know, I thought of the name Chiron said."

"Maybe you were too busy thinking about Will, and said the name wrong." Jason said with a serious face.

"Shut up." Nico said coldly. Percy didn't know what was going on between Will and Nico, but he knew that they like each other, so that was enough for him.

"Okay, Nico. Are you completely sure that you thought of No.12 Grimmauld Place?" Percy asked.

Suddenly, Nico turn pale, and then he blushed furiously.

"I know what happened, take my hands" He wasn't looking at them in the eyes, that meant that he did something wrong.

They disappeared once again, appearing in front of a couple of houses, one had the number 11 and the other had the number 13 on the top of the doors.

"Okay, Death Breath. What the Hades happened back there?" Percy asked amused.

Nico blushed one more time. "I said the name wrong."

"So, what did you say?"

He murmured something, but Jason was not able to hear it "What?"

"I said Gremlin Place" Nico whispered more clearly, making Percy laugh hysterically.

"Gremlin…Place!" Percy could not breath, he was laughing too much, it was so much that he got onto his knees while grabbing his belly.

"That's why the movie theater said 'Gremlins'?" Jason said with tears on his eyes.

"Shut up, you two" Nico said, he was embarrassed, but he had to admit it was kind of funny, so he laughed too.

When they got their breath under control, Percy asked shyly. "Nico, I know it is not my business but… What happened with Will? I thought you were finally starting something!"

Nico sighed; Percy was a good friend, so why not tell him about his problem? "When I was preparing my bags for the quest, he came to my cabin and asked me where I was going…Guys, I'm not allowed to shadow travel yet, I'm okay though, I won't be shadows any time soon. But Will wanted me to rest, and that implied not going to the quest." He made a pause and then continued. "I told him that I was going to the underworld to help my dad with Tom Riddle. It wasn't completely a lie, but if I told him the truth, he wouldn't have let me come with you."

"Nico, we get it, don't worry. But he will be pissed when he finds out." Jason said.

"I know that, that's why I'm kind of sad."

"Don't worry, we will cheer you up. Look" Percy invoked a ball of water, and put it above Jason's head without them noticing. When Nico looked up, the water fell on Jason, who gasped.

"Dammit, Percy. It's cold!"Jason invoked a thunder that hit Percy's toes.

He squeaked and jump back, hitting Nico, who was laughing in the ground.

"Jason! That hurt my pinky!" Percy screamed.

"And you got me wet! Now, dry me."Jason asked nicely. Percy dry him with a hand movement and the son of Jupiter had his hear completely dry.

"Thanks"

"Ok, that was awesome, Percy. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Death Breath. Now, how do we make appear the No.12?" Percy said looking at the weird houses.

"Chiron said we just have to said who we were and what are we doing here." Jason answered.

"Ok, let's do it."

Nico took a step closer to the houses and said what he had to. Immediately, a house started to appear in front on them, between houses 11 and 13.

"It worked!"

"Let's knock" Percy said.

 ***LINE BREAK***

A girl with bubblegum hair opened the door. "You are the people McGonagall sent here?"

"Yeah" Jason answered. Percy didn't know who that person was, but he just followed the lead.

"Follow me." She said.

They enter the house, it was cold and shady, but it was really cool. We walked through some corridors so they could get to the kitchen. When they arrived there, they saw a man, nor as old or as young, eating chocolate while reading a newspaper. He had scratches in his face, and he looked pale, really pale. He was so pale that he could match Nico's skin.

"You must be the demigods" He said without taking his eyes off the paper.

"Yes, sir" Jason answered.

"I'm Remus Lupin" He introduced himself. Nico seemed concerned; he was watching the man too much. Then he whispered ' _werewolf'_

Unfortunately, he had heard him. His face turned serious.

"How do you know?" He asked. "I'm that obvious? Or do I smell like dog?" He was obviously trying to tear up the tension.

"I'm a son of Hades, so I'm capable of seeing people's souls. Yours seemed broken by a curse, so it was either werewolf or Voldemort. You don't look like Voldemort."

Remus smiled, he was very impressed. "Well that is interesting, what's your name?"

"Nico Di Angelo"

"And you're Italian, excellent." He said. "And you will make me very happy if you didn't tell people who don't know me." He asked nicely.

"No problem, sir."

"And you guys? May I know your names and your godly parent?"

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." Percy said.

"And I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

"A roman demigod, that is interesting too." Some man said entering the room. "I'm Kingsley; I already know who you are. And the girl with the weird hair is Nymphadora Tonks, she's an animagus."

"DO NOT CALL ME NYMPHADORA!" She yelled. "Just Tonks, it is nice to meet you."

"You remind me of my sister" Jason said.

"Well, let's talk about your job in here." Kingsley said.

 ***Line break***

The meeting with the Golden Trio had been weird. The girl, Hermione, couldn't stop watching us witch a judgmental look. Jason was the most uncomfortable with this; the girl was checking him out, and it was pretty awkward for the three demigods.

The girl was pretty, there was no way to deny that, but Jason was in a relationship with Piper, and it was clear to the eyes that they loved each other. Percy was obviously with Annabeth, his Wise Girl. And Nico…well, Nico was gay, so there was no chance.

After Percy did the introductions, the adults went to the kitchen, maybe to talk about them. They were definitely going to talk about them.

There was an awkward silence, almost like they find it funny that we, a couple of teenagers, wanted to help the evilest wizard in the world.

"Yeah, my mum said something about that… We are very thankful for that." The redhead, Ron Weasley, said to them.

"I do not want to offend you but…How exactly are you going to help us with this war? W already have wizards by our side and they are, indeed, very powerful" Hermione said proudly of her argument against them. "I cannot see how you are different from them; they obviously have more experience in wars than you do."

After Hermione said this, Nico and Percy's eyes went totally dark, the green eyes of Percy now were angry, while Nico's were full of sadness and misery. Jason seemed pissed, like he knew something like this would happen, and that bothered him a lot.

"Well, I don't like to presume but, in America there aren't lots of followers of Voldemort, but there are a few, maybe a hundred of them." Jason begins to say. "Guess where they are now?"

"They're either dead or in Azkaban." Percy said. "And guess who put them there."

"Us" Nico said, looking at Hermione straight in the eye.

"Yeah, but you must have aurors in America, they obviously helped-"

"All in our own. We have been tortured, captured and stabbed in every part of our body's, yet we are still here, risking our asses to help you." Jason said.

"And for what I heard, you don't have many people on your side after the incident of last year. Am I wrong?" Nico asked sarcastically.

The trio stayed silent, Hermione was embarrassed; she didn't look at them in the eye and she had her cheeks more red than the Weasley dude.

Now that they were silent, the demigods realized that those twins and their sister had leaved the room. They did not want to come into a fight…Good job.

"But, if you don't want our help I guess we should tell Dumbledore that we want to leave, just because a girl thinks she can do anything by herself without any help."

"Wait. Dumbledore sent you here?" Harry talked for the first time in the 'fight'.

"Let's say some teacher at the school knew about us and told Dumbledore, so he asked us to come here to help." Percy explained more calmed than before.

Harry seemed confused, sad and disappointed, but he left the topic. He could think about it later.

"Look guys, I'm sorry. She did not mean to offend you, we just don't know who we can or cannot trust anymore." Harry explained

"Well, you can trust us. We are good people; we just don't like to be judged by someone that doesn't know anything about us." Percy talked sure about his words. It looked like they were not lying.

Hermione was still quiet; apparently she did not want to apologize. They could do nothing about it though, so they simply didn't talk to her.

"RON, SWEETY. COULD YOU SHOW THE GUESTS THEIR ROOMS!? I'M COOKING RIGHT NOW." Molly screamed from the kitchen.

"FINE, MOM!" Ron shouted back. "Come with me."

*LINE BREAK*

Percy, Jason and Nico now were in the boys room, Hermione went to her room. She didn't want to be with them; she was wondering how it was possible that they could do all of that in their own. It was logically impossible, it was like saying that the gods like Venus or Pluto existed. **(See what I did there e.e)**

Though it wasn't the best house in the world, it was very nice and had that familiar smell, ' _like home'_ thought Percy.

After the little fight downstairs, he just wanted to sleep, same as his friends. So he told the others to wake him up whenever they go down to eat dinner.

Kingsley had said that we had to keep our identities to ourselves, unless it was necessary to tell someone about it. He fall in Morpheus's arms thinking about Annabeth, and how much he wanted to end the quest to be with his Wise Girl.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTHER 4

Percy's POV

 _Everything was dark, and Percy couldn't see anything but black. It was like being down there again, but this time he was completely alone, without Annabeth. The more he looked around the more it seemed like Tartarus._

 _He could hear footsteps, they were louder and louder, which meant that whatever or whoever that was, it was getting closer. Then he saw it; a teenager was standing two miles away from Percy. He looked about seventeen; he had black hair and black eyes. He was pale, even more than Nico._

 _Percy also noticed that he was wearing a Hogwarts uniform and it had the Slytherin logo on it. He tried to walk away from him, but he was stuck on the floor. The boy just was looking at him, straight in the eye, and it was creepy as hell._

 _Suddenly, the boy talked. "You won't make it alive, you know that?"_

" _I don't know what are yo-" Percy was interrupted._

" _You can't win this war, I will kill Harry Potter, and you can't stop it."_

" _Wait, you're Voldemort? You're Tom Riddle?"_

" _I WILL WIN, AND YOU CAN'T STOP IT. I WILL KILL HARRY POTTER AND YOU'LL FAIL" Voldemort yelled at him over and over, ignoring his questions. But his voice was super loud, almost like he was screaming at a microphone._

 _It became so loud that Percy had to cover his ears, it hurt so much. He yelled, trying to stop him, but it was useless. Percy shouted at the top of his lungs, almost crying because of the pain, when he heard a voice talking to him._

"Percy, wake up!" Someone shouted.

"Bloody hell, what is happening to him!?"

"Percy! Listen to me, we're here. It's not real. Wake up bro" Another voice said.

Percy opened his eyes, he saw black shadows everywhere, and then his vision got clear; he saw Nico by the side of his bed, and Jason by the other. Harry and Ron were in front of him, terrified looks were on their faces.

He could hear someone knocking on the door desperately. Then he heard Mrs. Weasleys voice. "Ron! Open the door. Is everything okay? What was that? Who screamed?" She was clearly worried.

"It was nothing, Mrs. Weasley. I'm- We're okay."

"Are you sure? Please let me in. Hermione is here too!"

Harry looked at Percy, he knew that his relationship with Hermione wasn't great but she was their friend. Percy nodded.

"Open the door, Ron." Harry said.

With doubt, the red head walked in the door's direction, he knew that if he opened the door, his mother would make a bunch of questions that he could not answer. In the moment he opened, his mum and his friend enter the room; Molly hugged him and looked at his body, making sure he wasn't injured.

What made everything tense up was Hermione; she was caring her wand in her hand, and right after Molly leaved the room after checking on everyone in it, she raised her want and put it in Percy's neck

"What did you do?" She asked with a serious face.

"Hermione, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Ron said.

"He did something to you, he's fooling us. I know it!" She answered.

"Oh my gods, Hermione. He had a nightmare, everyone has them. Does that make him guilty of something?" Nico said sharply.

"No but..." She stayed quiet.

"Yeah, that's what we thought" Jason said.

"It's okay, guys. I don't mind." Obviously he did, but he was too tired to care. "I'm going outside, I need some air." He walked outside the room, and stayed there. He knew his friends were going to say something, and he had to make sure that whatever they say wasn't so mean, they had to protect them, and they had to be friends so they could make it right.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!? You didn't hear us downstairs? We're here to help you!"

"We're on your side guys. But if you keep acting like that we are leaving at night."

"Guys, don't leave. We told you, she's just paranoid and nervous"

"Well, that doesn't mean she can point at us with her stupid stick." _God dammit, Jason. Wand, you have to say wand._ Percy thought immediately.

Luckily, they didn't notice the mistake. "She didn't mean to hurt him. Right, Mione?" Harry said. But she stayed quiet. "Hermione" He insisted.

"Leave it, Harry. You can't change her mind." Jason said. "C'mon Nico, let's go check on Perce." He waited for them, it didn't make sense hiding, they ware his friends, and he does not need to lie.

When they saw them, together they walked searching for the back door; Percy really needed some fresh air, he could still hear the screaming. ' _You won't make it!'_

When they got there, he pulled out a drachma out of his pocket.

"We need to make a call." He said.

 ***LINE BREAK***

Harry's POV

Harry didn't know what was happening to Hermione, normally, the one who always suspected of people was Ron, but Hermione wasn't like that, she always looked for information, she meets the person then she judges. What was wrong with her?

"Hermione, what the heck is happening to you?" Ron asked

"Guys, it is obvious that they are hiding something, none can have nightmares like that. He is just seventeen years old, it is impossible for him to go through that much of problems." She replied, and for the first time, Hermione didn't have a good excuse.

"That was really bad, Mione. And I have said a lot of bad excuses in my life."

"Just tell us what is going on!"

"Ugh… When I enter the room, I saw Percy's arm and it had something black on it. And it was in the same place the Dark Mark goes." She explained herself, although it seemed like she was hiding something.

"Fine, that is suspicious. We'll talk to them later after dinner.

"No, we have to ask him now. They could be Death Eaters, Harry. They just want to befriend you because they want information.

"Hermione, I can recognize a Death Eater when I see it. And Percy is not, and I'll prove it to you" Harry said.

"Besides, you are just attacking Percy. What if Jason and Nico are Death Eaters too?" Ron said.

"No..." She said quietly. Then she whispered something like _'he can't be'_ , but Harry wasn't sure.

"Let's go ask him." She said, ready to walk out.

"No. You know what? We'll talk to him tomorrow, besides we are going to Diagon Ally, then we can watch him." Harry said.

"Ugh… Fine"

 ***LINE BREAK***

Dinner was quiet; Harry, Hermione and Ron where in front of the exchange students. They were not eating any of the food in their plates, but they looked very hungry. And the trio didn't get it.

"Is something wrong with the food or..?" Ron asked.

"No, it's fine. It's just that…mmm" Percy said.

"We descent from the Greeks or something, and our parents make us offer food to the gods. It's weird, we know, but we got use to it so…" Nico said, technically, he wasn't lying, so he didn't feel bad.

Molly, who was listening to the conversation, realized what the problem was, and she immediately said something. "Oh darlings, don't worry, you can burn a part of your food in the fireplace.

The golden trio watched with curiosity how the Americans were throwing some of their food in the fire, while whispering something Harry could not quiet get.

They came back, and started eating. "So, what are we doing tomorrow?" Jason asked.

Hermione stopped eating and answered quickly. "We're going to Diagon Ally to get our books for school." Jason looked at her straight in the eyes, while Hermione put her head down.

"Do you guys need to buy something?" Harry asked.

"We already have the books; we just need our new wands." Percy answered.

"Wait, you don't have wands?" He was really surprised, a wand was the most important thing for wizards, and they, defeaters of hundreds of Voldemort followers, didn't have their wands.

"I mean, we used to have them, but the magic in America is a little different from the magic in here, and our wands stopped working in the moment we arrived The Burrow."

"That's really weird, I have never heard of something like that happening before." Hermione said, looking at the boys closely, trying to find some clue about who they really were. Harry kicked her softly down the table.

"Well, we better go to bed then" Ron said.

All of them got up and reached the stairs.

"Percy, I have to give you something. Someone from your school send it to you." Mr. Weasley said to Percy. He got closer to him and gave him a little box with a card on top of it.

He read the card and smiled. Harry realized that it was the first time he had seen Percy smiling, and he looked cute, when he was all serious it was kind of scary, but with that smile, he seemed like a pretty cool guy who loves to have fun with his friends and family. He couldn't be a Death Eater.

Interrupting his thoughts, Jason talked. "Is it from Annabeth?" he said.

"Yeah, I think I know what it is, there is some stuff for you too guys." He walked towards them and went up stairs. Harry and Ron looked at each other and went behind them.

When they reached their room, Percy jumped to his bed and opened the box. Inside, Harry could see a necklace with a stone hanging from it, a wristwatch, and a ring.

"Annabeth always saves me" Percy said with his eyes sparkling. That girl Annabeth must be really important to him.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Ron asked quietly, he didn't want to be nosey with their lives.

"Yeah, she is also the best girl in the entire world." He said while putting on the necklace

"It's nice how you talked about your girlfriend" Hermione talked for the first time, they didn't notice she was in the door listening to their conversation.

"Thanks." Percy said slowly, she was being too nice.

"Listen, I wanted to say that I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, I was being impulsive and really paranoid, and I just want Harry to be safe. Can we be friends?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah sure, no problem" Nico said, after his talk with Chiron a while ago, he had to be nice to everyone, including Hermione.

"You said there was something for us too." Jason said.

"Oh yeah, Piper send you something with a note on it." He said, throwing something with a blue and red paper on it. Inside there was a note too. Jason read it and laughed.

"She said it has an alarm so I don't fall asleep, and it works with magic, Leo put some stuff on it too."

"That means it has something inside or…?" Harry asked.

"Let's see." He pressed a button and the watch started to show images and messages. Harry saw a brunette girl sitting on Jason´s lap. Apparently, the Piper girl was his girlfriend. After that picture, it showed a picture of an Asian teen pulling a serious but funny face while holding some Chinese handcuffs. The exchange trio laughed.

"I don't get it." Hermione said.

"It's a private joke." Percy explained.

After that, it showed a little video of Jason's girlfriend with a blonde girl on it too. They smiled and the blonde said; _"Hey guys, we miss you and we hope you're okay with the people on the house. We love you! And tell Nico that Will said he needs some rest. Bye!"_

Nico blushed when the girls said that.

"Who's Will?" Hermione asked immediately.

"He's a… friend" He answered.

"Yeah, he is a _special_ friend." Percy said.

"Shut up Kelp Head!" Nico shouted while laughing softly.

"Calm down, Di Angelo." Jason said with a smile on his face.

"Whatever, what's my present?" Nico asked.

"It's a… ring! And guess who send it" Percy said while pushing Nico softly.

He gives him a note with a white ring; it had the form of a skull. "He said it will keep me strong" Suddenly, Nico stopped smiling. He sighed and put on the ring. "We should sleep"

"You're right. Goodnight guys." Hermione said and left the room.

"Yeah, goodnight mate." Ron said to Harry. "Goodnight guys"

"Goodnight" They said at the same time.

Percy felt asleep almost immediately.

"Wait, all of the presents had something on them. What about Percy?" Harry asked the boys.

"Oh, apparently it helps him sleep, it scares de nightmares away." Jason explained with a low voice.

"Is it normal for him to have nightmares?" Ron asked worried.

"Kind of, he has been through a lot." Nico said.

None said anything about it. And Harry felt asleep thinking about what was so bad about Percy's life to need a necklace so he can sleep peacefully.


	5. READ PLEASE! IT'S IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

Hey guys! I just wanted to ay a couple of things before posting chapter 5!

HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you guys had a great time with your family and friends, I did and it was awesome. So I hope your 2016 is great and full of happiness, even if you are in a bad mood or something, just remember that you are a wonderful person and I love you! 3

I think is important for you to know that I'm making this story because I love PJ and HP with my life, they are some of the first books I read in my life and it really change my perspective of things in life, that's one of the reasons I decided to try and write this xover and share it with you, even though the idea is pretty old. Another reason of why I'm writing this is because I read an awesome one shot of PJ and HP, and it really inspire me to write my own story, s technically this story is like the back story of that one shot.

Okay, I'm making this way to long hahaha. Why am I telling you this? You may wonder, well, thanks for asking cause I'm about to tell you.

I'm telling you now because if I didn't tell you, you would be reading the end and be like ' _Oh my god, I've read this before, she stole the idea! What a bitch how dare she! She's an asshole!'_ etcetera. And I don't want that, so I'm letting you know I already asked the author, if I could use this idea of it and make it a story.

I'm obviously not going to tell you the name of the author or the one shot because you will know the end of this story, and that's not the idea! We don't like spoilers, do we? So yeah, I think that is all I have to say.

I'll be posting chapter 5 in maybe half an hour? I don't know what time is it in your country so I can't tell you the exact time hahaha.

Anyway, thanks for reading the note! Bye


	6. Chapter 5

**I just realized that I submit the document but I didn't post the chapter, I am so sorry.**

 **I made a reference to my favorite youtubers; let's see if you find it. If you do, PM me! I think something is wrong with my reviews because I can't see them! It says that I have 16 and I only can see 8, someone is experiencing the same or is it just me?**

 **Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 5

Harry's POV

He woke up exhausted, though this time Percy didn't screamed, he did not sleep well. He couldn't help but keep thinking about the necklace his girlfriend gave to him and what it could do. He was not an expert in magic, that was Hermione's job, but he had never heard about that kind of magic in rocks. He makes a mental note to himself to ask Hermione later.

It was almost nine in the morning, so he stood up and got dressed. Today they're going to Diagon Ally, and he knew that he had to watch the exchange students carefully, since Hermione had a _good relationship_ with them now, he did not see a reason to interrogate them.

He walked towards Ron's bed to wake him up.

"Ron, wake up!" He said in his hear. "C'mon mate, we have to go do Diagon Ally today."

"Mum, go away." He murmured.

"I am not your mother, now get up. You got to get dressed." Harry said while laughing.

"Okay." Ron sighed while getting up. "Did you wake up the others?"

"I was about to. Now, go and get dressed." Harry got up and walked in Jason's direction.

"Hey! Jason, wake up" He tapped his shoulder and Jason opened his eyes immediately. He thanked him and Harry proceeds to walk towards Nico's bed.

He was about to tap his shoulder but Nico speak to him without opening his eyes.

"Don't touch me." He said quickly. "It's nothing personal; I just don't like people touching me."

"Oh, it's okay." He said a little confused.

After that little moment between him and Nico, he went to wake up Percy.

"You won't make it, Harry. He's a heavy sleeper." Jason said smirking.

"But he has to wake up!" Harry answered. "What do I do?"

"Leave it to me." He smirked even more.

Jason walk in their direction-Percy and him- and raised a finger, then he looked alarmed, and started to shake Percy off.

"Percy! It's Tyson! Grover called and said that something happened in the forges!" Jason said acting scared.

"WHAT?" Percy jumped off the bed and got dressed up really quickly. "What happened? Is he okay?" He started freaking out.

"He's messing with you, Jackson. Tyson it's totally fine." Nico said with a neutral face.

"Oh, you little shit" Percy said. "Don't do that never again!" He punched Jason in his arm. In Harry's perspective, Percy hit Jason really hard, but Jason was totally fine, if that happened to be him Harry will be crying on the floor right now.

"Sorry, bro. I had to wake you up. We're going to Diagon Ally today, remember?" Jason said trying to explain himself.

"I know that, just don't scare me like that, I was having a panic attack"

"Umm, who's Tyson?" Harry asked.

"He's my brother."

"Oh, you didn't tell us you had a brother." Ron said.

"Well, he is actually my step brother, but we are really close. So yeah, he is my brother" Harry could tell by the look on Percy's face that they we're close to each other, and by the way he alarmed about what Jason said, it showed how loyal Percy was to his close ones. _'Maybe we will be in Hufflepuff'_ Harry thought.

"Let's go downstairs, I want breakfast." Percy said walking out the room.

 ***LINE BREAK***

Percy's POV

He sits down beside Jason and Nico, and the twins came to the table, they sat beside him too.

"Percy, we wanted to talk to you." One of them said.

"In private" The other one finished.

"Okay…" Percy stood up and walked to a room just at the side of the stairs, but he could not help but notice that Harry was looking at them. Dam, he was almost as curious as Hermione.

And speaking of the devil, Hermione happened to be at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where are you going?" She asked. _'Ugh, here we go'_ "You're not eating breakfast?"

"I'm just going to talk with the twins." He said, very simple.

In the moment he enter the room, the twins started to say and ask things.

"We know it." Fred started

"How is it possible?" George asked curious

"Who's your parent above?" Fred continued

"Do you have super powers?" George could not help but look excited

"Of course he has, he's the child of a god. _Do you have super powers?_ " Fred said mocking his brother

"Wait!" Percy yelled. "How do you know about it?" He asked. None was supposes to know, except the members of the Order.

"We're 17, in the wizard world that's the legal age, we can do magic outside the school, etcetera" George explained. "But most important of all, we're allowed to be part of the Order."

"So we asked about you three and they told us everything." Fred said.

"You know you can't-"

"Tell anyone, we know" George said

"We're not idiots" Fred defended himself.

"So, answer the questions." George said. "Who's your godly parent?"

"Poseidon."

"What about the others, Jason and Nico?"

"Nico is a son of Hades. And Jason is a roman demigod, so he's the son of Jupiter, the roman version of Zeus."

"Wicked" Fred said.

"So, super powers?" George asked again

"We have some abilities, but it depends on who is your godly parent. Poseidon is the god of the sea, earthquakes and disaster. So I kind of have the same powers, but less cooler than his."

"Nice!" The younger twin said.

"So, I think we're over." Fred said.

"And don't worry, we won't tell anyone about you Aquaman secret." George said.

Percy just laughed and watches while they walked away.

These two were the type of people Leo and the Stoll brothers would like. _'Ugh, you've been away for like a day. Calm down, Percy'_ But he couldn't help it, the camp was his home.

 ***LINE BREAK***

Diagon Ally was awesome; it had everything, even a prank shop!

Since the talk with Fred and George- and yeah, he could tell them apart, and it blew Ron's mind.- they were really close with Nico and Jason, maybe it was because they were alike with the boys at camp.

Percy was really nervous, they were going to get a wand, and it was getting out of hand, almost impossible to hide from the trio.

"Bro, calm the fuck down. They will get curious, even more than usual" Jason said, both amused and upset.

"I can't help it, dude. We are getting wands!" Percy was uncontrollable.

"We know, but the trio will begin to suspect, again! So chill, and calm down. You'll make an earthquake."

"Okay! I'm chill, and I'm such a calm down." He said.

After that little conversation he was still excited, but was trying to hide it the best he could. They enter Ollivander's shop.

In the moment they pushed the door, they were able to hear a voice, and old but wise voice.

"You're the… exchange students Miss McGonagall bring to Hogwarts, right?" He asked slowly, he was watching them carefully, which could mean two things; He knew who they really were, or he thought we were some kind of freaks for coming to Europe knowing what was going on with Voldemort.

"She explained the situation to me, and I already have your wands in the back. Follow me, gentleman" He said while walking through a corridor. The demigods look at each other and shrugged.

"Let's go then" Nico said following the man. Percy and Nico walked behind them.

Since the trio was waiting outside, they did not think it could be a problem. Well, they were wrong, they were being spied on by them, but they could not see them. Well, they couldn't see _her._

 ***LINE BREAK* (yeah I do a lot of line breaks, give me a break-best pun ever)**

Hermione's POV

Though she apologize to the exchange students, that did not mean she wasn't curious about their identities, so she stole Harry's invisible cloak and put it in her purse once they left he burrow.

She watched them carefully, and what really annoyed her was that they were doing normal things! They did not act weird at all, excepting the multiple times Percy squeaked in our way to Ollivanders.

"You can wait outside, guys. We won't take long." Nico said. _'Who do he thinks I am? Of course I am going inside with them'_

"Maybe we should go in with you; Mr. Ollivander can be weird sometimes. And we can tell him about you being from the states." Hermione said trying to convince them.

"Don't worry, we've had worse." Nico said while going inside with Jason and Percy walking behind him. Hermione sighed in disappointment.

"So, we should wait here then." Ron said.

"Yeah… you two do that, I'm going to the library."

"They will be out in any minute; we should go after they get their wands. Don't you think?" Harry asked her.

"I'll be back before you can say _Quidditch_ , I swear" Hermione said.

"Okay, don't get lost." Ron said.

She walked out of the sight of the boys and pulls out the invisible cloak out of her bag, and got into Ollivanders.

While walking through the corridor the exchange students had used before, she thought about Jason, she knew that he was probably a Death Eater- And had a girlfriend.- but she couldn't help having a crush on him; he was so strong and handsome and cute, it was his type.

She was still waking when she heard voices, _their_ voices.

"-and you probably won't believe it, but I am one of your kind too." She heard an old voice say. Ollivander?

"Are you serious? We didn't know."

"Nobody knows excepting me and now you."

"That's awesome." Jason said, and Hermione without knowing started to blush.

"Well, I hope your wands will be useful for your mission. And you two should be careful with that mark in your arm. If someone sees it, they could think the wrong way."

"Thank you, but we must leave now, Harry Potter is waiting for us outside"

That was proof enough, they were talking about a mark on their arm, and they mentioned Harry! Hermione was about to leave when she heard Nico talking.

"Wait, I'm feeling something." He said looking around, Hermione started panicking, but she was under the cloak, Nico couldn't see her, right?

"What is it, Nico?" Percy asked. "You mean like in the shadows?"

"No, it's different. It's like they're under some kind of-" He stopped taking when he posed her eyes in Hermione.

She knew he couldn't see her, but the look Nico had on her was so direct that she almost thought he was thinking how he was doing it.

"Nico! Talk to us, what do you see? You're paler than usual." Jason said trying to get his attention.

"Hermione?" He whispered.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey! I hope you're having a great time, even though I know your winter break is over, and it may be depressing, but don't worry, I hate school too and we have to survive together!**

 **Ok, so before posting Chapter 6 (finally! Hahaha) I will be answering some of the reviews I finally saw today. And you may ask 'why don't you answering individually?' Well, good question, Greg. It's because some of them are from people who don't have an account on this website. And I'm answering these questions because I thought they were important. I hope you read them before the chapter because it will explain some of the problems in the story and my writing!**

 ** _1._** **Q=** ** _You know all three of them have Camp Jupiter tattoos right? And in the 5th book for HP (that's the one you're doing right?) They're at Grimmauld place not the burrow? Otherwise good story!  
I swear I'm not trying to be rude!_**

 **A= I totally forgot Nico had a SPQR tattoo! So that's my fault, I am so sorry; I'll try to fix it in some chapter.**

 **And the thing with the burrow and Grimmauld place, I thought that it would be more comfortable for the Olympian Trio to be in a… you know, good place, not that the Black house it isn't, but The Burrow has this family feeling in it and I thought it would be better if they stayed in the burrow.**

 **And don't worry, you're not being rude hahaha thanks for the review 3**

 ** _2._** **Q=** ** _This is actually really good. I like the story and believe that u portray the characters well, however they are too predictable. I'm in treated in the Hermione conflict u have set up and am already dying for a new chapter. Might I suggest that u let them keep the secret for a while longer (if u were planning to reveal soon) as that keeps up the tension._**

 **A= Thank you! It means a lot to me. And the fact that they may be too predictable, I know, I'm working on that, but that is one of the reasons why I'm portraying Hermione as "the bad- not bad guy", because if you think about it, people always make Ron the one who suspects about the demigods and Hermione is always like 'harry, you should tell Dumbledore', at least that is what I think about it. But I totally understand what you are saying. And don't worry, the golden trio won't know about their secret yet. Thanks for the review xx**

 ** _3._** **Q=** ** _Plz stop swearing. I like your writing, but plz stop.-_** ** _Eeveecat1248_**

 **A=Hey, I think I replied to you through private message, but I thought it could be great to answer it here too, hope you don't mind!**

 **And I am really sorry if the swearing is annoying you, or anyone reading the story, my purpose on this was to make it a little more mature with adult content (not that kind of content, you perverse people) like swearing and stuff, but if it's annoying to you, I totally get it and I'll stop. Thanks for the review!**

 ** _4._** **Q=** ** _Alright I know this is kinda prudish but this is a BIG pet peeve of mine...authors notes in the chapter. It's on my 'top 10 signs of bad fanfiction' list which sucks because this isn't actually bad. To be honest your story's pretty good and I'd like to read it but I keep getting tripped up by the authors notes and add ins you use so often. They distract from the story and frankly make it seem less put together and less professional (ha professional fan-fiction). One solution is to put the authors notes at the bottom with a reference number in the chapter by what you want to say._**

 **A= Okay, I think this is very important, so thank you for this. I completely agree with you on this, when I made my account on the website I totally hated the notes from the authors, be it a whole chapter or at the end/beginning of it, be it In between the story, I hate it too, I hate it with my cold black heart. But when I started writing this story, I realized that I couldn0t help it but comment on what I was writing, but defending my thoughts, yours and a lot of people, I will stop, even if I have to cut my own fingers. Anyway, I know it's annoying so I'll stop**

 **Thanks for the review!**

 **I think that's all I'll be answering today; I hope I give you an idea of what I'm trying to do. Now the chapter! Enjoy**

 **PS= I'm so mad because my little sister's friend broke my camera! And none messes with my camera, I'm really pissed.**

 **PS2= I just learned how to use the line breaks from the page. I'm so dumb hahaha**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Nico's POV

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, or what he was feeling…

Though he couldn't see it clearly, Hermione Granger's soul was under some kind of invisible cape, and he didn't know how she was doing it.

"Nico, What are you seeing?" Percy seemed worried. He had been quiet for a while now. "C'mon dude, you're scaring the fudge[i] out of me"

"It's … I think it's…" Nico started saying. But this was problematic, if Percy find out about this, he will be mad.

"Someone's here, but I don't know where or how is he hiding from us." He lied. He was not going to protect Hermione, but he was saving the quest from Percy's anger.

"Maybe it's just the magic in the room, we're not used to it yet." Jason tried to explain what just had happened. "Let's go, the trio is waiting for us"

"Fine… Thank you for the wands, sir. It's really cool." Percy said to Ollivander.

"No problem, boys. Now you must go." The old man said.

When Nico looked again, Hermione's soul was gone. _'I guess she just left. I hope she didn't hear anything'_

They walk out of the room and got to the entrance of the shop. "Dude, what the heck happened in there?" Jason asked a worried look on his face.

"As a son of Hades I can see people's souls, like when we met Lupin and I knew he was a werewolf. When we were leaving, I saw a soul hiding from us, but I couldn't see who it was" It wasn't time to tell them it was her, not yet. "It was like it was under something."

"You mean a dead guy was spying on us?" Percy asked confused.

"No, you don't understand. It was someone alive, but it was covered in something, like a cape, or a cloak."

"Kinda like Annabeth's hat?" Jason said.

"Yes."

"But you can't sense Annabeth's soul when she's under it, why it's different now?"

"I don't know, maybe it's because her hat was made by Athena, and it has Greek power on it. That thing is pure magic."

"We'll find out who it was." Percy said. "I'm really tired of people spying on us, you know. I mean, we're here to help, and everyone thinks we are the bad guys."

"Don't worry, bro" Jason put his hand in Percy's shoulder[ii]. "Alright, let's go" Once he said this, they walked out of the wand shop.

Outside was the trio, and Hermione was with them, but she looked like she had seen hell, and he had seen hell, so he didn't understand why she was so serious.

"Hey guys, do you have your wands?" Ron asked with a smile.

"Heck yeah!" Percy said and raised his new wand. "I love it, it so cool."

"You act like you never seen a wand before, Percy" Jason said looking at him straight in the eye.

"I mean, it's better than the one I had. This one is green!" Percy said excited, and showed Harry his wand. "See?"

"Yeah, it is" Harry said amazed, he had never seen a green wand before, it was too weird.

"My father told me about that; in the past, at least a hundred of colored wands were made, but I don't know why." Ron explained to his friends.

"Maybe they were special." Harry said.

"No, he said they were normal wands, but he acted really weird when he told me."

"I didn't know that." Hermione talked for the first time since the demigods got out of the shop.

"What about yours? It's a colored wand too?" She asked Nico and Jason.

"Mine is blue" The blonde said showing his new wand, and in fact it was blue, a strange blue, kinda like the blue of his eyes, electric.

"Nico?" Ron said, trying to ask him if he could show them his wand.

"Sorry. I was thinking about something." He looked at Hermione by the corner of his eye. "Mine is black, I think."

"I think?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it's a weird type of black."

He pulls his wand out of his pocket. Indeed, it was a strange black; it was strangely too dark… Too black. Kind of scary.

"Well, that's nice. I guess." Ron said. "I think we should leave. Are you sure you don't need anything else? You can buy a pet, you know."

"Are you serious?" Nico said. He knew about the pet, of course. But if he was saying all the things he knew about Hogwarts, it will be suspicious. His information was way more detailed than _Hogwarts: A History._

"Yeah, you can bring a frog, a rat, a cat or an owl." Harry answered.

"What about an eagle?" Jason asked with a smirk on his face.

"I don't think that's possible, the rules-" Hermione was too busy trying to put them down, that she did not realize that she was being … stupid.

"The rules said that I can't bring an eagle?" He asked.

"No, but it says-"

"Frog, cat, owl or rat." Percy said, defending his friend. "But I'm sure there is no rule that says anything about eagles, so I don't think it would be a problem. We can talk to the headmistress."

"Drop it, Hermione" Ron said. "He's right. Besides, eagles are cool."

"Let's go get your pets then." Harry started walking towards the pet shop.[iii]

* * *

Percy's POV

After the reunion with Ollivander, the three demigods were a little concerned. The wand maker was a demigod, just like them. He was a son of Hecate, so he was a little more wizard than everybody else in their world. And Percy was very happy to meet him; the fact that he was a demigod gave him hope.

There was no way to deny that Ollivander was pretty old, and for a demigod, that's almost a miracle. After all the nightmares, the torture, the sadness he had been through, he always knew he was going to die in any moment, just because he was a demigod. But the fact that Ollivander was alive, it was just amazing. He always thought about having a family. If he could make it out alive, he would like to have his own house, maybe two kids running from one corner to another; a little blonde boy with his eyes, being naughty every time he could. He wanted a baby girl too, with her mother's eyes and attitude.

Yeah, he was young, but he could not help but imagine his whole life by the side of the love of his life.

Something brings him back to the real world. He saw Nico in the cat section, and maybe without noticing, he was taping the table, just like Leo does when he's thinking too much.

When Leo came back, Percy could not be happier. But when he saw Calypso, well, he wasn't that happy anymore.

 _"Percy, I can explain" She started._

 _"You cursed Annabeth! We were in Tartarus all alone and trying to survive and you just cursed her. I made the gods promise they will let you free, if they didn't do it it's not my fault!" He screams at her._

 _"Dude, calm down." Leo said, protecting his girlfriend with his body. "Just let her explain, okay?"_

 _"I was mad, and I didn't think it would be real. C'mon, none ever meets those monsters, unless you're down there." She explained. "I never thought you two would fall. I tried to fix it, but it was too late. I'm sorry."_

At the end, Calypso talked to the gods and they explained her that Percy did make them promise they would let her go, but after the incident of Hera, they could not move even a finger. Annabeth wasn't mad at her; in fact, they became friends in the moment they said hello.

Leo started to teach the demigods Morse code, in case they got captured with one of their friends. And to Nico, it became a habit to say what was drowning his mind with the code. Of course, he was doing it to fast, and Percy wasn't so good with Morse. He talked to him in Greek.

"Nico, are you alright?" He asked him. "Do you need to talk?"[iv]

"I'm just worried about the spy in Ollivander's shop" He said.

"Don't worry. We'll catch the spy." He calmed his friend. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah…"

"Ollivander said that just two of us have the SPQR mark on our arms, but you have it two. How did you do it?"

"Oh, it's something my father taught me. I thought that if someone saw the mark in my arm, they would be suspicious, besides I'm creepy. So I hide it." Nico explained. "You two should try it. In case someone sees your arm, you know."

"What in the bloody earth is that language?" They heard someone asked behind them, they turned around and saw the trio with Jason, who had an eagle on his shoulder."

"It's Ancient Greek." Percy answered.

"But that's impossible, that language is dead." Hermione said. She looked upset by now, with them doing things that she thought it was impossible.

"Well, it's not." Nico said. "I want the black cat."

"I don't want pets." Percy said upset. "Owls don't like me, and I'm allergic to cats.[v]"

"Then we can leave."

Percy was sad, he liked owls because they remind him of Annabeth, but because of the fight between their parents, owls didn't like him a lot. Even after Poseidon apologized to Athena, and now they are in good terms. Looks like Athena hasn't informed her animals to control themselves.

"So, when are we going to Hogwarts?"

"Three days. I'm really excited." Hermione said. She was still acting weird, but Percy didn't know why.

"Yeah, I'm so ready. Everyone is going to treat me like a liar." Harry looked sad.

"Don't worry, we will be with you!" Jason said

"But you don't know in which house you're going to be." He answered.

"It doesn't matter, you're our friend, and we will be by your side." Percy said trying to make Harry happier.

"Thanks guys" Harry said smiling. "C'mon, let's get to the burrow and pack our stuff."

"Why? I thought you said we were leaving in three days." Nico said confused.

"Yeah, but we are heading to Grimmauld Place. It's Sirius home, he will be there" Ron explained to them.

"Oh, you're godfather? Yeah, we met him, he's really cool." Jason said smiling, he really liked Sirius.

"You met him?" Hermione was really confused, they never mentioned it.

"Yeah, he told us were the burrow was." Percy said. It wasn't completely a lie. They hadn't met Sirius yet, but Tonks talked about him when they met and she explained the story of how he was innocent, etcetera. So they were hoping they could meet him, like really meet him.

"Well, that's nice. Now, let's go. We will use the fireplace again."

"Ugh, I hate it." Percy cried-not really- "It's like shadow traveling, I feel like I'm jelly."

"Stop it, Kelp Head. It's not that bad." Nico said, and they walked towards the trio in the fireplace. They screamed something Percy could not understand, and they disappeared in the magical but weird dust they threw in the air.

* * *

 ** **[i]**** **See? No swearing, just like I promised**

 ** **[ii]**** **BROMANCE!**

 ** **[iii]**** **I forgot the name of the shop. #sorrynotsorry**

 ** **[iv]**** **If the phrase is underline it's in Greek.**

 ** **[v]**** **I totally made that up. I don't know if Percy is allergic to something, or I don't remember.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't upload anything, I was with my family and stuff, so I'm really sorry.**

 **Anyway, here's the new chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **PS: And thank you to Eeveecat1248, thanks to you now the animals of the boys have names!** _ **Arigatō, koibito**_

 **PS2: This chapter is narrated in first person; Harry will talk directly about the things** **and stuff. I thought it would be cool to try it. So I hope you like it!**

CHAPTER 7

 _ **3 DAYS LATER.**_

Harry's POV

Today was the day. After all the problems with the Triwizard Tournament and Cedric's death, we're finally going back to Hogwarts. I know it will be hard, with all the students who don't believe me, and the Slytherin house, etcetera.

We were in our way to the Hogwarts Express, and to be honest, the exchange students looked really nervous. The three of them were talking with each other, whispering in that weird language, what was it? Was it Latin? Or was it Greek? It was definitely Greek.

And every time Hermione was near them, Nico acted so weird, like he was mad at her for something I didn't know.

" _Den nomízo óti eínai énas apó aftoús , paidiá"i_ I hear Nico say to Jason and Percy. Although I couldn't understand what he was saying, I knew it kind of a big deal; Nico was serious while looking at them, like he was trying to convince them of something

"Okay darlings, we're here" I heard Mrs. Weasley say to us. In front of our faces was the platform nine and ten.

"So, what do we do now?" Percy asked while looking at me.

"Well, it's very simple. You have to run straight into that wall." I pointed with my finger the wall between nine and ten. "And you'll be at the Platform 9 ¾.

"Wait, we have to smack ourselves into that wall to get to the station?" Nico said. "No way."

"Don't worry, you won't get harmed" Mrs. Weasley said to them. "Why don't you three go first so they can see it's safe?" She smiled at us. Ron started running and passes right through the wall, disappearing in front of the exchange students eyes.

"What the mint chocolate chip just happened?" Percy said while looking at the wall.

"Did you just curse with an ice cream flavor?" Hermione asked him, with a judgmental look on her face.

"Yes, I did. And I loved it." Once said that, Percy run through the wall.

* * *

Jason´s POV

After that little show Percy did in the mortal station, we all went through the wall and saw the amazing train in front of us, and I have to say it was awesome.

But even in that moment, I couldn't get focused. Yesterday I talked to Chiron about the mission. And he said he had surprising news.

" _Jason, I'm glad I found you." He said with a concerned look on his face._

" _What's wrong, Chiron?" I asked. "Is everything okay at camp?" Had something happened to Piper? If that was the case, he would leave the quest immediately._

" _No, don't worry about us, Jason. I have information for you, you must tell Nico and Percy right after our conversation."_

" _I can call them right now, they're downstairs."_

" _No, child. I have to tell you right now, there's no time." Chiron was acting really suspicious, and I wonder if it's because of the thing he's about to tell me._

" _Okay… Spit it out."_

" _In Hogwarts, I have been informed by Lady Hecate that there are two demigods in the school." He said._

" _What?"_

Of course when I told Percy and Nico, they looked really surprised. And in our walk to the station we were talking about that.

"Who could it be?" Percy wondered.

"I don't know, bro. But Chiron said that one of them is a teacher! Can you believe that?" I was surprised. "Another demigod who is older than thirty and it's alive!"

"I know, but we must find them."

"Chiron said that one of them was here to protect Harry, just like us." Nico said.

"What about the other demigod?" Percy asked me.

"I think he's just trying to hide, but I don't know who it could be."

"Well, they have to be close to Harry then. Someone Harry can trust with his life." Nico said.

"It could be someone in the trio! Hermione could be a daughter of Athena, you know" Nico was serious at the mention of Hermione. What is he hiding?

"No, she would have to be blonde to be Annabeth's sister" Percy said.

"What about Ron? He could be a son of Hermes or something" I tried to say

Nico started to say that he didn't think it was one of them, because we would have noticed it. Of course our conversation was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley.

"We'll talk about it later." Percy said and started walking towards the ginger family.

* * *

Now we were in a cabin, with Ron talking about the awesomeness of his school. Of course we knew all that, but we didn't say anything.

"And the ceiling has a spell so it can reflect the actual sky above the school!"

"That's really cool, Ron." Percy said while moving his feet. Being ADHD in a little room was not a good idea.

"Are you alright, Percy?" Harry asked him.

"Oh, we all have ADHD, so…" I said to them.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"ADHD means Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder. Is a chronic condition marked by a persistent inattention, hyperactivity, and sometimes being impulsive."

"Mmm… English please?" Ron asked once again.

"It means we have trouble when we have to focus on things and we can't stay still for much time." Nico explained fast.

"Oh that's tough."

"We're kind of used to it. It helps us in battle too."

"By battle you mean fighting Death Eaters?"

"Yeah, sure."

In that moment, a blonde guy opened the door.

"Hey, Harry. Can we sit next to you?" The blonde asked

"Sure, come in" Harry said and the two blondes sat next to us.

"Guys, this is Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor. He is in our year" Neville raised his hand shyly and we all shook it.

"It's nice to meet you. I heard that you are exchange students." He asked

"Yeah, we're from America."

Since the train was moving a lot, I thought I could have a little nap. I was getting too tired.

"Guys, I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up when we get there."

"Yeah, don't worry mate." Ron said and I closed my eyes, falling asleep immediately.

* * *

 _I was in a dark room; apparently it was the same room from my other dream. This time, a man with long hair was in front of a weird mist, but it looked like he didn't know it was behind him. Something in my mind was telling me that was Sirius Black, Harry's godfather._

 _He was casting spells and attacking a woman, while she was doing the same, but the woman's face looked like it was full of hate._

" _Is that all you got?" He screamed as he kept throwing spells at the woman._

 _Once again, the woman cast a spell and it hit Sirius straight in the chest, making him lose his balance and he fell in the mist behind him._

 _I don't know why, but I ran towards him and screamed: "NO!" but it was too late, his body fell in the weird mist and his body just disappeared._

"PERCY, WAKE UP!"

"NO!" I screamed once again, but I was finally awake.

"Dude, are you okay?" Nico asked worried.

"I think I saw Harry's godfather dying" I said in Greek, if Harry knew about my dream he would lose his mind.

In the moment I said that, Jason's eyes jumped out of his face, and Nico just opened his mouth.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked.

"I'm sure, Jason."

"Would you mind telling us what's going on? You're annoying me with all these secrets." Hermione said coldly while looking at us

"Oh please. Don't act like you don't have any." Nico said sharply at Hermione. She paled and didn't say anything. What was he talking about? Did he know something about Hermione?

"It's nothing, just another nightmare." I said trying to dissipate the tension.

"I thought your girlfriend gave you a necklace for that problem" Ron said confused.

"She did, and it works pretty well. But I only wear it at night. I didn't think I would have a nightmare right now."

"Maybe you don't have to take it off, Perce. It's bad for you to have all those nightmares." Jason looked at me with his blue eyes, obviously worried about me. And I completely get it; if one of my best friends was in Tartarus, like Grover or Tyson, I would go insane trying to protect them.

"I know, bro. You don't have to worry, guys. I'm used to it."

There was a little silence before Neville spoke again. "So, do you know about the houses and the sorting, right? Don't let the others fool you, it's harmless."

"We know how it's done. It's a hat that goes through your thoughts and memories, and you get in a house depending on what the memories mean to the hat."

"Yeah"

"How do you know it? The outsiders are not supposed to know about the sorting." Hermione asked. _This girl is starting to annoy me, a lot._

"It's in the book of _Hogwarts: a History;_ I thought you already read it." Jason said to her with his serious look.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I totally forgot it was in the book."

"Besides, Ron told us about it in the burrow." Nico continued the explanation, and honestly, I did not remember Ron talking about the sorting, maybe I was asleep when they talked about it.

"I'm so bored, when are we gonna get there?" I asked. I don't like being in one place for too long, and the fact that I had been sit down for hours was not helping.

"You could go for a walk, you know. We still have thirty minutes left before getting to Hogwarts." Harry said.

I thought it was a good idea, so I got out of the cabin and started walking. I obviously took the chance and started to analyze our situation.

We left our home to protect a boy who was the only wizard in the world who could defeat Voldemort. One of his best friends does not trust us at all even though we are risking our lives for them, but of course, they don't know it.

I missed my girlfriend, a lot. I knew she had nightmares too, but I wasn't there to help her, I just hope she has another necklace for herself.

But of course my profound thinking had to be interrupted. A silver blonde dude had pushed me with his shoulder.

"Sorry dude. I didn't know where I was going." I start saying.

"No problem, mate." The Blondie said with a cold tone, maybe he didn't like talking to people. Then he looked at me straight in the eyes. "I haven't seen you around before. Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm an exchange student from America. I'm Percy Jackson, nice to meet you." I extended my hand to shake his. Apparently this was new to him, because he stood quiet for a few seconds, then he took my hand and shook it slowly.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

i **Nico said:** _ **I don't think it's one of them, guys.**_ **Oh you liar**

ii **If Ron was a demigod, who would be his godly parent? I don't know who could be so I put Hermes. Tell me what you think in the reviews! PS: RON IS NOT A DEMIGOD IN MY STORY, IS JUST A QUESTION AHAHA.**

 **I hope you liked the chapter! Tell me what you think about the unknown demigods in Hogwarts! And I'm sorry if I took my time to write this chapter, I just didn't know what to put in the way to the school.**


	9. IS THIS A NEW CHAPTER? No, it's me

Hey Guys, I'm back! Well, not completely. First of all i just wanted to apologize for not posting any chapters in the past few months, I think we all know how it feels when you're reading a story and then it's unfinished and the author hasn't posted anything for 8 years (it's awful, i know). So yeah, i'm really sorry.

But i came back because i have good news and bad news

BAD NEWS: I'm deleting _Saving Harry Potter's Ass?,_ it's sad i know but it's necessary. I read it a couple of days ago and i realized this is not what i want to write. I know what i'm capable of and it's not this, i can do way better. I just love writting so much and it makes me so sad to know i wrote such a shitty story with characters that made me who i am today. So the story is going away, besides i didn't know what to do with it, i knew everyone's ending of course but writting the middle part is actually hard when you don't remember the books haha.

But, do not worry my children. This is not over, BECAUSE...

GOOD NEWS: Even though i will delete my story, that doesn't mean my dream of writting a xover of these books is being deleted too. I am uploading a new fic; same characters, same topic, but this time i will do it right. Let me explain: Percy is not a kid anymore, i know we imagine him as this attractive teenager who's silly and goofy and sleeps a lot, but he's not. Yes, he loves blue, but he doesn't scream when he sees it. He makes jokes, of course but he knows when to shut up and put on his adult pants. Nico is not always sad, but he's not always happy, nobody is. After coming out, things change for good and bad. Jason was raised as a warrior, he's not stupid and he will not get blacked out by a brick anymore. What i'm trying to say is, they are not kids anymore, they've been through a lot and that changes people, it makes them more mature.

Now, the golden trio, I always get mad at people in here because RON IS NOT AN ASSHOLE! Come on guys, we've read the books and Ron is not the kind of person who gets mad at everything and treats Hermione like shit. That's why i made Hermione the asshole in my fic, and yes that was a mistake because damn it was so annoying. So yeah haha

Anyway, in some time i will post a new story, more mature and yes I WILL SWEAR A LITTLE BIT because come on, we know teenagers swear everytime they can, but i know some people don't like it, i will be carefull. Imagine Percy hitting Nico in the head and saying "Nico, you're a dick" and stuff like that, it's amazing.

I think that's all, so thank you for the reviews and stuff, and i'm sorry again if i'm dissapointing you but I SWEAR i'll be back with another fic.

Goodbye guys c:


End file.
